


Fruit Cake

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Baking, Christmas Fluff, Deaf Character, Drabble, M/M, No verbal dialogue, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All Jameson wanted to do was make a fruit cake.
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Male Reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Fruit Cake

It's usually quite quiet in their shared apartment. Unfortunately, now was not usual.

The smoke detector was and has been blaring for what feels like an eternity. And ______ was ready to smash the damned thing to pieces. It was giving him a splitting headache, that was only worsened by the heavy knocks of annoyed neighbors. 

Smoke detectors were annoying enough as is, but their's was much louder than a usual smoke detector. It had to be. Jameson's is deaf. It had to be loud enough that he could feel the vibrations from the sound it made. Which, in turn, made it all that more frustrating when Jameson burns something while he's cooking.

Usually, this wasn't an issue. Usually, Jameson was good at keeping the time. But, as previously stated, today was not usual.

Of all the things to be concerned about, it probably shouldn't have been that his cake was now burned beyond hell. And he probably shouldn't have been upset that it would be at least a few hours before he could try making another fruit cake. Assuming ______ would let him.

And he honestly wasn't sure ______ would. It took him forty minutes to disable the damned smoke detector and now he had to attempt to appease the neighbors. 

Jamie didn't mean piss off the neighbors and didn't want to stress out his boyfriend. He just wanted to finish his fruit cake tonight and not rush it later. It was so close to Christmas and there was still so much to do, he just wanted to finish this one thing early.

When ______ came back into the apartment, JJ almost immediately followed after him, signing apologies as quickly he could.

______ signed back, reassuring him that everything is fine. And it was fine. ______ wasn't angry - stressed and maybe a bit tired? Sure - but not angry. He couldn't really get mad at JJ over some accident.   
  
It _was_ just an accident, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of how I ended this one, but I also don't like that my roommate did do this. So eh, it be like that sometimes.
> 
> Anyways, happy holidays :)


End file.
